


Reason, Instinct and Feeling

by herdivineshadow



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-24
Updated: 2007-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow





	Reason, Instinct and Feeling

She had not know what she was doing when she reached for the smith's knife. Reason told her that if she did not intervene, Robin would not win back the diamonds. Instinct, however, said that Guy would die without her action.

And she, now knowing his love to have been just as true as the former's, felt that for once, perhaps, he deserved a second chance.


End file.
